DA 2010 Episode 17: Go Away
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy's powers begin taking a strange turn and he won't face up to it when anyone asks. Rogue is meanwhile starting to realise that Remy doesn't seem happy back at the institute (Finished, R&R).
1. Chapter 1: Signs of Madness

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 17

Chapter 1: Signs of Madness

          Kitty Pryde awoke from a peaceful slumber startled, she was unsure what she'd heard that had woken her up so abruptly, so she lay in the darkness, with her eyes open, gazing into the endless blackness of her comfortable room.

          No sound, nothing.  _Maybe I imagined it_, she wondered, she rolled over to glance at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet.  It's red letters flashing 4am.  She rubbed her head, she realised she had two more hours to sleep before getting up to get ready and prepare a maths lesson for the new students.  Wakening up in the middle of the night for seemingly no reason was not the kind of situation she needed when she would be dealing with twelve new students in four hours.

          She'd almost been ready to close her eyes and go back to sleep when she heard a smash, glass upon paving stones cement.  It was more than just the sound of glass dropping, it had sounded so loud and so forceful it almost seemed as if the glass might have been thrown.

          Kitty got up with a gasp and rushed towards the window, throwing the drapes open and gazing out into the night.

          She was surprised to see Remy LeBeau out there, he was on his knees on the basketball court, and Kitty could see the broken shimmer of glass all around him.  Sighing, she grabbed her robe and slipped out of the room via the window, using her air-walking methods to get down to where Remy was without falling.

          Remy LeBeau's head was hanging incredibly low, and it sounded almost as if he were sobbing.  Not the first time, she realised.  Remy hadn't been the type of man to cry once upon a time, but now tears had been occasional, and she felt that was far too much for a man like Remy.

          She made her way across the field towards the basketball court, several feet away from the mansion itself.  "Remy…it's 4am…" Kitty yawned, as she walked over, carefully stepping around the broken glass to reach him.

          "Go away," he sobbed, his shoulders trembling.

          The floodlight from the basketball court lit them both up, Kitty could see blood on his hands, he'd cut himself, by the looks of it, on a broken bottle.  She could smell whiskey in the air, she could see the ground was wet, that was what had been broken.

          "What's wrong…?" Kitty asked, she touched his shoulder tenderly.

          He pulled away, spinning around, his eyes glowing bright red.  "I said go away!" he yelled at her.

          "Don't talk to me like that," Kitty said calmly, "have you been drinking again?"

          It was a Monday morning at 4am, almost three weeks since Remy had returned to the mansion, Kitty had noticed him seemingly tipsy most nights.  On a Friday two weeks ago, during a double date, he'd drank like a fish, and this worried Kitty quite a bit.  She'd never known Remy to be a heavy drinker in the past. 

          He ignored her, he was looking away to the distance, as if he saw something that wasn't there, "GO AWAY!!" he yelled in a voice full of torment, he grabbed the sides of his head, his eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling down his cheeks.  "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!  GO AWAY!" he was shaking his head as if trying to rattle his brain inside his skull. 

          "Remy!  What's going on!?!" Kitty demanded, she tried to pull his hands away from his head, they were covering his ears, "What's the matter?!"

          "What the fuck is he screaming about?!" came a grumbling voice from nearby, Kitty turned, Logan was awake and didn't look in the best of moods, his hair tangled, his eyes bleary, he looked older than usual due to the darkening of the stubble on his chin.

          "I don't know…" Kitty let go of Remy's arms, "He's been drinking – I think."  
          "I can smell it a mile off," Logan uttered.

          "He smashed a bottle of whiskey off the court," Kitty pointed out, "Logan, help me get him up…"

          Remy grabbed a piece of glass nearby him, the nozzle of the bottle had not completely smashed, leaving a sharp edged weapon in his grasp, "GO AWAY!" he screamed, although, Kitty could see he wasn't looking at either herself or Logan.

          The piece of glass in his hand began to glow with a brilliant white light as Remy began to kinetically charge it within his grasp, the brighter anything he charged seemed to go, the more likely it was that the thing would explode with more impact.  His eyes were glowing a furious red, his teeth were clenched in anger.

          "REMY!  NO!" Kitty gasped, she grabbed onto his wrist with both hands, "ABSORB IT BACK!" she pleaded.  She'd rarely seen Remy do it but she knew he could absorb that energy back without even harming himself.  The way this piece of glass was being charged up, the more likely someone was to get hurt. 

          Remy struggled with her, "GO AWAY!" he screamed, violently fighting, he threw her off easily, Kitty Pryde was barely strong enough to hold back the anger.

          "Ow…" Kitty winced, hitting her shoulder off of the hard ground.  She glanced up, the bottle was charged up so brightly that the light was becoming as blinding as the sun.  Remy was a silhouette against the light, the red in his eyes still brilliantly clear through out the light.  That image made Kitty shiver.

          "He's goin' mad!" Logan grabbed a good hold of Remy's hand, holding onto the bottle, "absorb it Cajun, or I'm gonna crush your fist until there's no bones LEFT to hold anythin'."

          Remy struggled, "GO AWAY!" he screamed again.

          "Who is he talking to?!" Kitty demanded, she saw no one in the direction Remy was facing, only the empty fields of the estate.   "Remy!  There's no one there!"

          "Absorb it back, LeBeau!" Logan cried at Remy's ear, "Absorb it back!"

          "He's going to wake up everyone in the mansion!!  The Professor is going to go ballistic, he's barely been here a week and he's already causing mayhem!" Kitty fretted.

          Remy grabbed a hold of Logan's hands trying to pry his fingers off of his fist, he looked panicked, and fevered, his eyes were no longer black and red but a brilliant bright red that neither Kitty nor Logan had ever seen before.

          Kitty got up wincing in slight pain, she cut her hand on the glass and swore to herself, "fuck," as she rushed over, she grabbed a hold of the Remy's other arm, trying to pry his hand off of Logan's, "Let go!" she screamed at him, tears of panic rolling down her face.  She'd never seen Remy look so frenzied, it was almost like he was a different person.   "REMY!!! PLEASE!!! ABSORB IT BACK!!!!  YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Kitty pleaded.  She could see his hand loosening over the bottle, if he dropped it, the moment that piece of glass hit the ground, there would be no more ground, or any of them. 

          The air became static around them, it changed to suddenly Kitty could barely comprehend what was going on.  Her hair she could feel standing on end, tiny flickers of electric blue light were jumping between them, and Kitty could feel it's sting.  It was like very tiny electric shocks, "what the…" she yanked her hand away in pain.

          A loud echoing boom caught both their attention, they both turned just in time to see the basketball hoop exploding, the basketball which had been rolling around the ground in the wind exploded just as suddenly.  The bench nearby exploded, luckily leaving no dents in the asphalt.

          "What's going on!?" Kitty asked, ducking as a piece of wood came flying by.

          "I don't know!" Logan yelled.  Despite the electric shocks were increasing, Logan did not loosen his grip, "Absorb it, Cajun.  Now."

          One of the windows of the mansion randomly exploded, the back door exploded, one of the pillars exploded.

          "It's him!" Logan said, "he's exploding everything around us!"

          "OH MY GOD!!! REMY!!! STOP IT!" Kitty shrieked, "You're going to kill us all!  Look what you've done!!"

          Remy's hand became limp, and the piece of bottle began to lose its charge, finally, it dropped to the ground with nothing more than a smash, no explosion.  He was breathing heavily, his face shimmering with sweat.  The light in his eyes died down and soon his black and red eyes were gazing over the dark fields.  He looked fevered, and afflicted, he was shaking so badly that Kitty thought he might be close to taking some kind of attack.

          "What's going on?!" Kitty turned to see some of the other X-Men – and students – through the door.

          Kitty felt this was all Remy needed, not only had he seemingly just shone some first signs of madness, but now everyone was there to witness it.   "Nothing!  Go inside!" she hissed.

          Logan let go of Remy's arm carefully, "I'm going to go get Hank…" he was about to walk off, but Kitty stopped him.

          "Leave it," Kitty said softly, she grabbed his arm gently, Remy was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands, "He's calmed down, I don't think he's going to do anymore damage."

          "He could have killed us all!" Logan said, "don't you think he should be under some kind of treatment?!"

          Kitty got up slowly, "later," she uttered.  "We're all tired, its 4am and we all have stuff to do tomorrow, we should all just let this drop for now," she took Remy's arm, "c'mon, Remy."

          Remy got up slowly, weakened and still in tears, he kept his face covered, he did not want the others to see him cry.  Kitty led him through the door through the crowd of her colleagues and students who had gathered to see what had happened.

          "Go away…" Remy whispered, he looked over his shoulder between his hands.  Kitty felt a chill sweep over her.

          He's going mad…he has to be…there's no one there, Kitty thought.  They got to the top of the stairs in the foyer, "Who was there, Remy?"

          "He was…" Remy whispered, "he was."       

          Kitty looked at him, his eyes were puffy and wet, "who was."

          But Remy did not answer, he simply looked away from her.  Kitty felt immediate concern strike her.  How was she ever going to explain this to Rogue without frightening her.  It was frightening Kitty.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Control

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 17

Chapter 2: Out of Control

          "I am TELLING you, Hank," Kitty said that next morning after two math classes during a break when she'd found the time to see Hank McCoy about the incidents from the morning earlier, "He was way out of control…I'd never seen anything like it before…at least not on Remy.  I just…had no idea he had that kind of power…" she stammered, trying to explain the details of the early morning fiasco on the basketball court.

          "What exactly happened?" Hank asked, he was checking over some of the students tests from earlier that morning.

          "I don't know what happened exactly…he looked scared…and angry…he was screaming 'go away', but I didn't see anyone else there besides us, and if he meant it towards us why didn't he just look at us.  He started charging up this piece of glass…and we tried to stop him…" Kitty explained quickly, "Hank, EVERYTHING around us was exploding practically – you saw the mess of the rec room widows, and the back door – even that Corinthian pillar on the back porch – he did that!"

          "Without even touching them?" Hank asked.

          "Yes!" Kitty explained, "Hank, I'm really worried, he's never shown this kind of power before…and this…this sparking thing happened again when we touched him…it's obviously some kind of manifestation of his powers…"

          "Perhaps I should examine him – physically and genetically," Hank suggested.

          "Maybe," Kitty nodded, she looked at her watch, "crap, I gotta run, I have to take over Rogue's danger room serssion."

          "Did Rogue hear about the incidents this morning?" Hank asked as Kitty was heading through the door.

          "She was away on a mission last night with Kurt and Jean…she isn't back yet," Kitty replied.

          "Do you think this should be kept between us?" Hank asked.

          "The rest of the mansion knows, someone's sure to mention it to her at some point," Kitty shrugged.  "I feel so bad for him, what can I do?"

          "Be there.  That's all you can…and if he wants to tell you exactly what happened…he will when he's ready."

          When Rogue arrived home from her mission the first thing she wanted to do was see Remy.  Despite the exhaustion that had settled over her during the night, she still wanted to stay awake long enough to see him.  She had barely seen him the night before and missed him already.  After leaving the blackbird jet amongst the others, she headed off on her own finding Kitty coming down the foyer staircase just as she had been coming out of the elevator.

          "Hey," Kitty said softly.

          "You don't sound very cheery," Rogue said as she approached the staircase. 

          "I'm tired…there was an…incident, earlier this morning at about four am," Kitty sighed.   She decided it might be best to tell Rogue straight up about the incident, after all, she was bound to find out from someone, just like she'd told Hank. 

          "What happened?"

          "Remy flipped out – and so did his powers," Kitty replied.

          "Is he alright?" Rogue gasped, feeling panic setting in.  Whenever something happened involving Remy, it always meant trouble ahead.  Just as usual when things were getting good, they began to fall spectacularly apart. 

          "As far as I can tell he's fine…at least physically," Kitty shrugged, "but mentally…"

          "What happened exactly…?" Rogue asked, beginning up the stairs, Kitty followed quickly.

          "I found him out on the basketball court at 4am screaming 'go away'…he tried to charge up this piece of broken bottle – he'd definitely been drinking…" Kitty stated as she followed on.  "Everything around us – the basketball hoop, the bench, the basketball, windows, the pillar out back--"

          "I noticed that the pillar had collapsed when the blackbird was flying in," Rogue confessed.

          "It all exploded…he did it Rogue, without even touching it."

          "But he has to touch things in order to charge them up with kinetic energy…"

          "Something about his powers last night was no way purely kinetic…" Kitty stated, "there was something else…remember those sparks…it's happened a few times…he was shocking me and Logan, sparks were definitely flying – not metaphorically.  I mean literally," Kitty explained quickly.

          "Where is he now?"

          "In bed…more than likely hung over," Kitty responded, "I just checked on him, he's sleeping."

          "Did he say anything about the incident?"

          "He's slept since I made him lie down when I took him upstairs around four fifteen this morning.  When I asked him who was there…all he could say 'he was'…no indication of who 'he' might be…"

          Rogue stopped outside Remy's bedroom door.

          "Rogue, there was no one there, seriously.  What he was seeing wasn't there."

          Rogue stood, deep in thought.  "What do you think it means?"

          Kitty stood looking at Rogue.  Rogue looked too tired to be able to deal with this, Kitty wished she'd kept it quiet until Rogue was a little more prepared.  Rogue's expression was full of apprehension, green eyes dull and lifeless with exhaustion.

          "I don't know what it means.  I can only hope it doesn't mean he's going mad," Kitty said.  "I'd tread carefully with him anyway, he looked a bit fragile."

          "He's been fragile since we came back from Genosha," Rogue sighed, "I can't help but worry there's more to this whole thing than he's letting on…"

          Kitty nodded, "I know what you mean…one thing has been bothering me," Kitty leaned close so she could whisper just in case they were being overheard by one of the students or other instructors in another room, "who made the clones."

          "What do you mean?" Rogue asked, "obviously Magneto did…"

          "Magneto doesn't have the smarts for that, Magneto is an amazing inventor and he has an advanced medical knowledge, but…we're talking with someone with more knowledge than either Hank, Professor Xavier OR Magneto…and that's kind of scary someone having that much knowledge…"

          "So who is behind it then?" Rogue shrugged.

          "Remember that name that showed up on the records of that conference?  Nathan Xiessel or something…I think it might be that person."

          "But two names appeared on those records…" Rogue reminded.

          "Elle Muir," Kitty responded, "I think that might have been Chantal LeBeau, Remy's older sister.  Let's face it…there's no way Magneto would have gone to that conference, Hank would have instantly spotted him.  It had to be people he wouldn't know – faces he wouldn't recognise."

          Rogue sighed, "can we talk about this later?  I really want to see how Remy is doing."

          "Okay," Kitty sighed, "By the way, I took over your Danger Room sessions for the day."

          "You're a great friend, Kitty," Rogue smiled faintly.

          "I know," Kitty smirked, "too damn good," she added, then left.

          Rogue entered into Remy's bedroom quietly.  The drapes were pulled and the room was dull and almost lifeless.  The smell of drink was strong, and Rogue noted a stain on the carpet – it had most likely been spilled there.  Whiskey probably, judging by the colour.  "Terrific," she uttered under her breath.

          Remy was sprawled over the bed outside of the covers, his hair mussed, his expression troubled as he was deep in sleep.  He was clad in dirty looking jeans and a t-shirt, sleeping on his stomach.  Rogue moved over and sat on the side of the bed.  She moved his hair away from his face, looking at him.

          Remy stirred, his eyes fluttered open lightly, then he winced, "Rogue?" he leaned up, putting a hand to his head.

          "Hey, sleepyhead," she rested her back against the headboard of his bed, and stroked his hair with her gloved fingers, "how y' doin'?"

          He didn't answer for some moments, he curled up against her, his head on her lap, "hung over," he groaned.

          "Isn't it my job to drink too much and bitch about it?" Rogue smirked a little.

          Remy sighed, "change of roles, I guess."

          Rogue brushed her fingers against his forehead, "I heard about last night."

          "I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly, he got up, rubbing his head, "I was just drunk."

          Rogue didn't think so.  By the seriousness of Kitty's expression, it seemed that Remy must have been more than merely drunk.  She knew Kitty could sometimes be overly dramatic, but this time, she didn't feel that was the case.  "Okay," Rogue decided to drop it for the moment, it was clear he was not in the mood to discuss it and she didn't want to push it.  Their relationship was hanging on a thread enough as it was, she didn't want to test the strength of it just yet. 

          "Where were you last night?" he asked, looking at her.

          "I was out on a mission," Rogue sighed, "I haven't slept yet.  Just thought I'd come see you before I went to my own bed."

          "Stay here…for a while," he said softly, he rested back down on the bed, on his side, looking up at her.

          There was something strangely childlike about the way he said it, as if he were scared to be alone.  Rogue lay on her side beside him, and he slid his arm over her, pulling her a little closer, so that her head pressed against his chest.  Rogue closed her eyes, "your heart is beating irregularly, Remy," she murmured, she could feel the pulses, it wasn't a relaxed beat.

          "It's fine," Remy assured, "it's the hangover, that's all."

          Rogue sighed, did he take her for an idiot?  Still, if he wanted to make excuses for now, there was nothing she could do about it, he was a grown man – a grown man obviously troubled by something.  

Rogue wished he'd become just a little more open and tell her what was going on in his head.  It was the one part of him she'd never really been able to reach since meeting him.  He'd always had his secrets, and no matter how much questioning and probing she'd tried to do in the past, it got her no further than now.  Mere accidents seemed to be the most revealing, but she couldn't wait forever for the next accident to arrive to reveal his little enigmas. 

          "Remy…" Rogue murmured softly.

          "Hmm?" He asked.

          "I love you," she breathed softly, just hoping that those words might ease the strange beating of the uneasy heart behind his chest.  Soon, it calmed, and she heard the soft breathing as he drifted into sleep, holding her close, as if she were the only thing that would keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Hyperactive

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 17

Chapter 3: Hyperactive

          It was a few days later when Remy LeBeau entered into Hank McCoy's laboratory to empty the garbage that usually piled in Hank's waste paper basket and halfway over the floor.  Ideas that would be written down, crumpled up and dispersed.  Remy was feeling more like himself and the incident days earlier had been seemingly dropped, for which he seemed glad. 

          "Good day," said Hank brightly, he was doing something by a wall, holding a strange box like device and running it near the wall as if he expected it to do something. 

          "Bon matin, mon ami," Remy said, a little more cheerful than Hank had expected.  Remy's mood had been quickly changing from incredibly depressed to overly joyful.  Hank was concerned about this, but said nothing, it wasn't his place, even as a doctor. 

          "What's that?" Remy asked casually, gesturing to the device in Hank's hand as he tipped the contents of the wastebasket near a countertop into a large black refuse bag.

          "An EMF detector," Hank said.

          "Yeah, like I know what that means," Remy rolled his eyes, but smiled a little, he picked up a few crumpled up pieces of paper from the floor.

          "An electronic magnetic field detector," Hank explained, "the socket for my computer here has some problems.  A surge of electricity caused my computer to lose all it's data," he made a face.

          "So what's that thing do?" Remy asked, he leaned against the counter.

          "Well, my thoughts are…that when the subbasement levels were built, the wiring was done incorrectly behind these walls..." he explained, "I think a hot spot may have occurred from wiring not properly insulated or irregular cycling of the energy - if so the EMF detector should pick it up from the resulting high magnetic fields…"

          "I don't understand a word you're sayin'," Remy waved his hand above his head to indicate what Hank was talking about went right over his head, he smirked.

          Hank sighed, "if that's the case, I'm not picking anything up, maybe this doesn't work anymore," he tapped the device, "damn thing."

          Remy walked over, "let me see…"

          The device screeched to life with a high pitched sound as Remy stepped over, and Hank gazed down to check the reading, "wow…look at that, from 0 – 10 in a matter of seconds…" he raised the device away from Remy and the sound stopped.  Hank put it back out in front of Remy and it roared to life gain.  "Fascinating…" he raised an eyebrow.

          "So?" Remy shrugged.

          "You seem to be generating an electromagnetic field of your own…" Hank seemed delighted at this new discovery, "this could be a manifestation of your powers!  Or it could be a fluke…"

          "I've passed Puberty," Remy stated, "mutant powers stop there, don't they?  Once adult, they don't manifest no more."

          "Not necessarily," Hank replied, "its rarer that adults manifest newer powers but not unheard of…"

          Remy moved back, "I think it's just a fluke that that thing went off then.  If I had other powers, I'd know," he frowned.

          "And blowing up things without touching them isn't a new power?  Giving off sparks when people touch you…even your powers going out of control that night Jared died," Hank put the electromagnetic field detector down.  "It could be these powers are linked to emotion…and thus becoming extremely hyperactive."

          "That's one thing I don't think I've ever been called…hyperactive," Remy said sullenly, he picked up his bag of garbage.  "I got work to do."

          "I'd rather you stayed while I look into this further," Hank stated, "your powers could be a danger to others – or yourself."

          "The only thing that's a danger to me is—" Remy stopped himself, "No, never mind, I'm not gonna get into that right now," he shook his head at himself.  "I'm not one of the X-Men – and definitely not one of your students, I don't NEED to work on training my powers anymore, I'm a grown man for fucks sake."

"But you are STILL here, and still a mutant, and your powers could be more unstable than you realise."

"Unstable?" Remy snorted, "my mind might be unstable but my powers definitely aren't…" he touched the counter nearby, his hand lit up, and soon that light began to spill and travel along the counter as it charged up, "does that look unstable or uncontrollable to you?" Remy asked, to make a point.

Hank felt a little flustered, "I guess not."

Remy absorbed the energy back, and took his hand away, "Au revior".

          Kitty Pryde was halfway through a maths class in one of the downstairs classrooms when she saw the door open a crack, and saw Kurt Wagner peering in curiously.  Kitty finished explaining a maths problem to her students, and then slipped quietly out of the class, leaving them to fend for themselves for a few moments.  She shut the door behind herself.

          "Hey," she said.

          Kurt didn't look happy, in fact, he looked quite livid and it wasn't often she had seen him this way.

          "Something wrong?" Kitty asked, she felt chills run up her spines to see Kurt look so angry.  She folded her arms insecurely and looked at him.

          "Colossus and you, that's what's wrong."

          "I don't know what you're talking about," Kitty said quietly, although she full well did, and she felt so incredibly stupid and cruel to say otherwise.

          "Don't play games, Kitty, you're everywhere with him, Kissing in the foyer, going off together at night…"

          Kitty sighed and looked down, she supposed Kurt had to have figured it out sooner or later.

          "Is this some stupid fling?" Kurt asked.

          Kitty sucked in a nervous breath, and looked away, "no," she said in a tiny voice. 

          "Right," Kurt looked away, the transformation in his face suddenly changed from angry to extremely hurt and offended.

          "You don't GET it, Kurt.  I've ALWAYS liked him.  I'm in love with him, so madly I'd die if anything happened to him…I can't help how I feel," Kitty tried to explain.

          "Neither can I!" Kurt spun around and looked at her, "don' t you understand that's how I feel about you?!  I spent all my time in that mutant prison worrying if you were dead or alive half the time, and the thought that when we got out of there that we might try and reconcile was the only thing that was keeping me going."

          "Keeping you going?" Kitty nearly laughed, "We spent, what….two…maybe three days in that place.  Some mutants spent three or four YEARS in that place!"

          "Whatever!  The point is, the thought was the only thing that kept me hopeful…now you have to go and run off with Mr Universe—"

          "Don't you think I deserve to be happy?!" Kitty demanded, "I've gone through as much shit this last few weeks as anyone has but everyone always overlooks me like I don't matter.  I spend more time feeling sorry for Remy and Rogue than I do myself – I help them more than I try to face up to reality and deal with my own problems or to even chase after what I want!"

          Kurt looked away, angry again.

          "I'm not going to spend my life being alone just because I'm one of the X-Men.  And I'm not going to continue reconciling with you on and off just so I can worry that one of these days the next fight and break up will fuck up our friendship for good!" Kitty growled.

          "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," Kurt turned, and began to walk away.  "Because as far as I can see, it is fucked up for good, and this time, it's all on your head."

          Remy knocked on Professor Xavier's door and waited for a response, he stood patiently waiting.

          {Just a moment, Remy,} came the telepathic voice of Charles Xavier in Remy's mind.  This always left Remy slightly uneasy.  Could the professor see what was in his mind when he telepathically spoke to him? 

          Remy quivered, but waited.

          The door opened, Monet St Croix, the girl who'd freed him from the GMCF over a week ago, was exiting, she looked at him, smiled in a slightly knowing fashion.  "Bonjour, Monsieur LeBeau," she said in a smooth calm tone.

          "Bonjour," Remy replied, and passed by her to enter the office, he closed the door behind himself, "Just came to empty the trash," he said, he looked to the waste paper basket, which was full, several pieces of paper were scattered over the floor.  "Keeping yourself busy I see," he said.

          "You have no idea," the professor replied, but smirked slightly, "swap you jobs," he joked.

          "Not in his lifetime," Remy replied.  "I never was good at paperwork.  Took me about a year to finally file for divorce just because the paperwork looked iffy."

          "How are you finding your duties?  Not too strenuous I hope," Professor Xavier said casually as he stamped a piece of paper and put it in a pile.

          "Strenuous doesn't bother me.  At least it keeps me busy."

          "If you were one of the X-Men you wouldn't have the problem of never being busy," The Professor stated.

          Remy smirked a little, "Sorry, Pro.  Still not interested."

          "Suit yourself…" the Professor gave a nonchalant shrug that seemed most unbefitting his character.  "Can you explain what happened to the Corinthian pillar out back a few days ago, by the way."

          Remy froze, "Uhm…lightning hit it?" He asked.

          "Lets try again, shall we?" The Professor folded his arms on the desk and looked at him straight in the eye.  "What happened to the pillar…and the basketball net, and the basketball, and the bench…and the recreation room window…and most importantly…you."

          "I don't know, alright," Remy emptied the waste paper basket quickly, and picked up the pieces of paper scattered around it, shoving it all into the black refuse bag he'd been carrying around with him. 

          "You can't run from that forever you know," Professor Xavier stated, "I can't make you answer…or face it," he said, "But you can't keep running from yourself and your powers."

          Remy looked away.

          "I know you're scared of the new power…especially after what it did to Jared Rickman."

          Remy shook his head, and headed for the door, "No, you don't know!  You don't know nothin' at all."


	4. Chapter 4: High Emotions

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 17

Chapter 4: High Emotions

          That night, after Remy had finished doing all the chores he'd been assigned to, he slipped quietly into the recreation room.  Some of the students were there, stretched out, either doing homework, using the computer or watching television.  Remy noticed with some slight relief the window there had been quickly replaced.  It was almost as if it had never been broken in the first place. 

Rogue was reading a book, curled up in one of the large leather chairs.  Remy walked over and sat on the arm rest. "What are you reading?" he asked.

          "'Bridget Jones's Diary'," Rogue responded, she looked up at him and smiled a little.

          "Birthday card shit," Remy uttered under his breath, rolling his intense eyes.

          Rogue raised an eyebrow, "what?"

          "It's a sayin'…referrin' to some crappy movie, or book or song that's full of that lovey dovey happy-go-lucky warm fuzzy stuff that just isn't true to life at all.  The kind of propaganda you find in birthday cards," he said.

          Rogue smirked, "Well, you're probably right there, but I like it," she glanced down at some of the students who were glancing back at her and Remy, obviously picking up one hints of their relationship. 

          "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked of Remy.

          Remy shrugged, "got nothin' better to do, chere," he stood up.

          "I didn't see you at dinner," Rogue said once they'd left the recreation room and were walking down the corridor towards the foyer.

          "That's cause I wasn't there.  Wow…and you actually got appointed to an instructor with detective skills like that?" he asked.

          "Detective skills got nothin' to do with it," Rogue replied nonchalantly.  "Why didn't you come to dinner?"

          "I ate at McDonalds," Remy replied rather casually also, hands in his pockets as he walked.

          "You've eaten there almost every night this week," Rogue folded her arms frowning.  "How do you expect to feel at home when you won't eat with us – how can the students or the others accept you?"

          "I don't care about bein' accepted by them…only you.  And I don't need to eat at the table to do that, right?"

          Rogue sighed, "Remy…I don't think you're happy here."

          "What makes you say that?" he took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, lit himself up one, he took a long drag.  They went out through the back door and walked across the path towards the gardens.

          "Your general manner.  The drinking, avoiding eating with us or spending time with us."

          "I went out on a date with you, Kitty and Piotr.  Not exactly avoiding spending time with you," Remy pointed out.

          "Remy, are you happy here?" Rogue asked.

          Remy stopped, "why does it matter?"

          Rogue stopped too, and she stood in front of him, "I just want to know if I was being selfish in wanting to have you here…"  
          "It's not selfish, Marie.  You're in love, that's how you feel.  Can't do much about it if that's the way you feel," he took another long drag, flicked the ash at the ground. 

          Rogue sighed, "I just…I figured if you came back with us, and stayed…you'd become one of us, you'd fit right in, you'd be happy – we'd be happy."

          Remy looked down at the ground, "and?"

          "I've been off on other missions and you're always stuck here…while I'm sleeping off missions or working with the students, you're picking up everyone else's garbage and cleaning toilets.  By the time you finish work you slink off to eat on your own, half the time you don't come back until after nine or ten and then it's obvious you've been drinking as well…" Rogue sighed, "I just didn't expect things to go downhill this fast."

          "That's life, isn't it?" Remy asked, his eyes moved to the distance, his voice became light, and cold.

          Rogue watched him flick away the cigarette once he'd finished it, and waited for him to say something.  Instead of saying anything, he walked off a little, deep in thought.  She wondered what was going on in that head of his.

          Finally, he spoke, "do you want to call it quits?"

          "No," Rogue replied firmly, "I just want you to be happy."

          "That's never going to happen, Chere," he turned and looked at her, "have you forgotten I have a mental disorder?  I can be romantic, I can be funny, I can be shit hot in the bedroom, I can be a million things for you, but I can't be happy."

          Rogue walked over slowly, "can't I even make you happy?"

          "You make me a tiny bit happy," he said, "every time I look at you I feel a little higher…but not high enough to be the kind of 'Julie Andrews twirling on a mountain top singin' the hills are alive with the sound of music' kind of happy that I think you want me to be."

          "Remy, if you were THAT happy, I'd think you were on drugs."

          Remy snorted, "me too."

          Rogue sighed softly, looking away, beginning to wonder if this whole thing had been a mistake.  She loved him with all her heart but if being back at the institute was causing any unhappiness in him whatsoever, then she didn't want to keep him there.  "Remy…" Rogue sighed, "you need more reason for living than just me and cleaning up garbage…I really think you should rejoin the X-Men…or maybe become an instructor like the rest of us."

          "I could teach sex education classes," he suggested jokingly.  "The one area I truly excel in."

          "That's not funny," Rogue made a face, "but you're so smart in other areas... fighting with weaponry for example, you're so incredibly amazing with knives, a stick thing—"

          "Quarterstaff," Remy corrected, "I like to call it a bo."

          "And you're probably decent with swords too," Rogue stated."

          "I'm decent with a rapier…but who really fights with those these days?" He asked, "and besides…Do you REALLY want me to teach these kids how to play with knives?" he raised an eyebrow.

          "Good point," Rogue put her arms around his shoulders, "Just…look into something else…you have so much potential."

          "I'm sick of hearing that word, lately," he sighed.

          Rogue smirked, "we only use it because you have such…a…massive… amount of…potential," she grinned.

          "If only I could show you that potential…without needing to join the X-Men," He said, but gave another sigh, "Is it really you're worrying that I'm not happy…or…is it you who's not happy, Chere?"

          "I'm not happy because you're not happy," Rogue brushed her gloved fingers against his hair, "maybe you need some TLC…" she murmured softly.

          "Actually for once, sexual frustration is NOT the root of my unhappiness.  Wow, never thought I'd say that," he moved back, "why don't me and you go away for a while…y'know, I have this little house by the beach in Florida…won it in a game of poker.  It's small…cosy…and like I said, right by the beach."

          "You hate the beach," Rogue raised an eyebrow.

          "So?  We could move in for a while, just focus on being NORMAL people as opposed to Rogue and Gambit…the mutants…a chance to be Remy and Marie…"

          Rogue sighed, "god, it sounds SO tempting, Remy, but…"

          "But?" he asked softly.

          "I have so many responsibilities.  Students, kids who were like me when they first came.  Scared, hostile, unsure…they need me…they've just gotten here.  Their danger room instructor taking off a few weeks into their moving into the institute wouldn't look too good…if I can't make it as a mutant, then how can I expect them to have faith in themselves that they will."

          Remy looked away.

          "No, Remy, you are NOT going to do this to me again…" Rogue frowned, "You did this the last time, got all dejected…and then ran when things got tough…it cost us SEVEN YEARS of our relationship…please…you PROMISED me you weren't going to run."

          "I'm not," he assured.  "I just thought, I don't know…it might help…"

          "How is running away from this place going to help anything?  If anything this is the place that will help us both...the Professor wants to help you, Remy.  I want to help you."

          "I don't need help, I just need to get on with my life!" Remy frowned.  A nearby boom caught them off guard, they turned to see one of the boulders at the front of the garden entrance exploding.  Rogue ducked.

          "You don't need help?!  You just blew up the fucking boulder!" Rogue yelled in disbelief.

          "Yeah, well…what the fuck is a boulder doing there anyway?" he asked, sighing, "look, it's obviously some kind of weird…I don't know…energy in the air that's doing it…it's not me…I'm not touching the stuff.  You know the basis of my powers only works on touch."

          "Your powers are growing, Remy.  Didn't you think it could be possible that one day your powers would develop?"

          "Look…I don't need this conversation right now.  I've had it from Kitty, I've had it from the Professor, I've had it from Hank, and now you – it's like you're all ganging up on me, and I don't know WHY you're bothering.  You all over react over the littlest thing in this place, god I don't even know WHY I came back…"

          Rogue looked at him, "don't you?"

          Remy looked right back at her, "no, I don't…"

          Rogue hugged herself insecurely, "if I'm holding you back here, then just go, Remy.  I don't want to be with you if you don't want to be HERE…"

Remy looked away again, his eyes seemed teary but he did not cry.

"Here is my HOME, Remy.  This is where I belong – the only place in the world I've ever felt comfortable, where I've ever felt average…and accepted and most of all human.  If you don't feel that you belong here, then there's nothing I can do," she stated, her voice beginning to grow thick with high emotion, her lip trembling, "As much as I love you – and god knows I love you more than life itself - I'm not going to spend every day knowing I'm the one keeping you miserable.  I don't want to hold you here if you don't want to be here…if you don't want to be here, then go."

"Fine," Remy said, he began heading back to the mansion, "I'll be gone when the morning comes."

"Fine," Rogue turned away, tears in her eyes.  "Go."


	5. Chapter 5: Absolute Insanity

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 17

Chapter 5: Absolute Insanity

          "No, this is absolute INSANITY!" Kitty gaped in absolute disbelief at Rogue when Rogue had returned from the walk in tears.  "You are not going to let him walk out just because he's having some personal problems, you did not fight for this relationship and go through hell for him just to have him walk away when things get too drastic!"

          "What can I do?!" Rogue demanded, she was sitting in a chair in the library, sobbing, trembling with such emotion that she could barely keep still any longer, "I can't stop him…he doesn't WANT to be here, Kitty.  He's not comfortable."

          "Then MAKE him comfortable…don't just give up when things get to heavy…" Kitty could barely believe it.  From what Rogue had told her, it didn't sound as if Rogue had fought much with Remy on the subject to stop him from leaving. 

          Rogue shook her head, "it isn't what he wants…I don't think he knows WHAT he wants."

          Kitty shook her head, then ran her fingers through her hair frustratedly, "I can't believe it, this is so like high school," Kitty folded her arms, she'd grown so sick of the whole situation, going back and forth between them like a yoyo.  "You two, breaking up, getting back together, breaking up, getting back together.  It's getting so old.  You're supposed to be through with stuff like this at your age, you know," Kitty got up from her chair, "where is he?"

          "Packing, I guess, I don't know," Rogue sobbed pathetically, her head low, her hair falling over her face.

          Kitty shook her head, "god, you two are unbelievable, I should bitchslap the pair of you and lock you away together," she uttered, "I'm gonna go talk to him, see if I can smack some sense into him…" she rolled her eyes and left the room in a stubborn stomp.

          To Kitty, it seemed so sad that all too soon the arguments and the breakups had taken toll.  Kitty entered Remy's room without knocking, he was – just as Rogue had predicted – packing what little he owned.  "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, standing in the doorway, folding her arms stubbornly.

          "Making waffles.  What the fuck does it look like?" He demanded, his voice hostile, his eyes watery.

          "You are NOT gonna just up and leave again," Kittu stated.   "Aren't you through with running away from things already?  You're…what, twenty seven, and you're just going to up and leave all your problems behind…when are you gonna just grow up and DEAL with things like normal adults?  You're not nineteen anymore…" she reminded.

          "Whatever, I just don't care anymore," Remy said, "I can't handle things here…and I don't care if it's childish and foolish and just plain stupid that I can't and that I just want to go because at the end of the day it's only on my head anyway."

          "What's not to handle?" Kitty asked, she waited for a reply.

          "Everything, okay!?" He demanded, his eyes shone red with anger, "My powers are going whacko, you know it and I know it, but I don't want to have to go back in to training again like some stupid kid.  I don't WANT these powers.  I never did.  I didn't want them seven years ago and I don't want them now."  
          "What the hell are you talking about…seven years ago?!"

          "I blow shit up, alright?!  Not just by touching it!" Remy yelled at her.  One of the sconces on the wall blew at that precise moment, glass shattered like glitter and tinkled in the air.  "It started that night Jared came into my room trying to kill me!   And ever since life has been one huge total nightmare that I just can't seem to wake up from.  And I CAN'T control it.  Whenever emotion gets to me it happens and every time I'm here THAT'S when I get emotional…" Remy blinked tears.  "Bein' told I'm better than I am, do you know how MUCH that fucks with my head?!  I used to tell myself I'm better than everyone else all the time…look what it got me.  Big fat nothin'.  Girlfriend thought I was some kind of killer.  Teammates searchin' to arrest me…"

          Kitty sighed, "that's SUCH a moot point."

Remy shoved a pair of jeans into a backpack, "whatever."

"When you were a cocky arrogant shithead with about as much charm as a snake, you were at LEAST Happy.  You had reason.  You used to think being one of us was a reason for living.  Not just being here for Rogue but for being with us, making a difference."

"I can't MAKE a difference anymore…look at me, Kitty…I'm a wreck!" he looked at her with a crazed feverish expression.  A small alarm clock on the bedside cabinet blew up, springs flew across the room and Kitty had to duck to avoid one.

"And THAT'S the reason you should be here!" Kitty decided to use a calmer tone, her high pitched shrieking couldn't have been very reassuring at that particular moment in time, "calm down alright, take a deep breath and just calm down."

Remy sat down on the bed, "I'm going mad, Kitty.  My powers are…how is it Hank put it…hyperactive…Rogue and Me are just…worlds apart no matter how hard we try…and…my mind is so incredibly fucked up…"

Kitty closed the bedroom door, and walked over, "what started the problems, Remy…tell me now and I'll try and fix them."  
          "How can you fix them?!" he demanded, his eyes teary, "Rogue can't, the Professor can't…I can't…I'm sure as hell you won't be able to either."  
          "What's the problem?" Kitty asked softly, she knelt down on the floor in front of him, looking up at him.  "I'm a great listener, and if you don't get it off your chest it's going to keep eating at you – like it obviously is now…tell me, what's the problem…?"

"I'm unstable…that's the problem…everything around me is like an alarm going off in my head, Kitty…flashing in big red letters in my head 'YOU DON'T BELONG', 'YOU'RE A LIABILITY', 'SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU', 'THEY DON'T TRUST YOU'…" he cried out, he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"We don't think that…and we do trust you…" she took his hands away from his face gently, "and as for Rogue…she's crazy about you…can't get enough of you…never stops talking about you – to the point it can get annoying sometimes," she smiled a little.  "You do belong with us…you're like us, you're ONE of us.  The only reason you FEEL like you don't belong is because you won't let yourself."  
          Remy shook his head, "no, its not that…it's something else…" he swallowed.

"Then what is it?" Kitty asked.

Remy continued to shake his head, "I don't know, I just...feel so outside…you're all so…I mean…" he stammered, trying to explain himself.  "It's like looking at a jigsaw puzzle when I see you all, like you all fit together this perfect little picture where all the pieces fit.  And then there's me…the odd piece, the one that doesn't belong."

Kitty paused for a moment, "Y'know…when I was a kid…I'd have jigsaws…" she said, she sat folded legged on the floor, "I was stubborn.  I'd do my best to put them together, but being five – I wasn't so good at it.  If there was a piece that didn't match, or didn't fit…I didn't really care.  I'd hammer it in anyway.  Of course, it didn't look like the rest of the picture, and it didn't really belong there in the first place.  But once it was in the jigsaw…it was there…a part of it…"

Remy looked at her, face damp with his tears, hair fallen over his eyes.

Kitty reached up and brushed his hair away from his eyes gently, "if you don't belong all we gotta do is force you into the puzzle.  Make you fit in, make you a part of us…"

"What if I just can't?" he asked with a sigh.

"With that kind of attitude, you're not likely to," Kitty admitted, "You gotta be the one who makes it work, Remy.  YOU.  Not Rogue, not me, not the X-Men.  YOU.  You've barely given yourself time adjust, and going out getting drunk every night, and never eating or spending time with us isn't really going to help the situation…if anything, that's probably what is gonna make you NOT fit in the first place.  It's total anti-social behaviour…and that's not what you want, is it?"  
          Remy shrugged, "don't know what I want anymore."

"You want to stop hurting, right?"

Remy glanced towards the open window, it was dark outside, and looked like it might rain.  He looked as if he might be looking at something, but if he was, he never said what it was.

Kitty put her hand on his face and turned him towards her, "Look at me…" she said softly.

Remy looked at her, concern etched across his face now.  That look made her shiver, reminded her of days ago out on the basketball court when he'd been screaming 'Go away' at some unseen thing.

"What is it?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"I think I'm going insane," Remy kept his voice low.

Kitty wasn't sure what to say about this, "You're not going insane, you just have issues," she assured.  She took both his hands and held them tightly with his, as if holding them might keep him grounded so he'd listen more intently.  "Do you really want to leave us?"

"I don't know," he said, honestly not knowing.  His eyes seemed blank for a moment.  "I don't want to leave Rogue but…it just seems we're world's apart…she's lost in this little world…career orientated, she has goals and ambition…right now…I got nothing…"

Kitty shook her head, "You got us…you got Rogue…you got…looks, style, personality, skill…precision, knowledge," Kitty smiled, "a woman's love...and you have a friend…in me…who's ALWAYS here to kick the sense back into you when you're being a duchebag."

Remy sighed, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this though."

"Hey, you worked with Magneto once you can work with ANYONE."

"Okay," Remy sighed.  "I'll give it one more shot."

"Great," Kitty said, "this time you gotta do it all by yourself though, Remy.  And I know you can."


	6. Chapter 6: Absence

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 17

Chapter 6: Absence

          Remy LeBeau sighed as he knocked on the door of Professor Xavier's private chambers.   It was now nine pm.  He knew the Professor would no longer be in his office, but might be in the private chamber next to the bedroom he occupied. 

          "Come," he heard the voice from inside.

          Remy stepped through the door quietly, "don't mean to disturb you, Professor," he said quietly.  There was still emotion in his voice, which Professor Xavier could tell at once just by the way he had said his sentence.

          "Is everything alright?" The Professor was sitting by a roaring fire.  The room was warm, and cosy, dark mostly except for a small lamp lit next to the table where the Professor was sitting next to reading a large book bound in leather.

          "Yes, I think so," Remy nodded.  "I wanted to discuss…something…that I just need to get cleared up now before tomorrow…because…tomorrow I just want to start again and get everything organised."

          "Organised?" Professor Xavier queried raising a thin eyebrow.

          Remy stood uncomfortably in the room.  It was so completely old fashioned it reminded him of back home, a large house in the bayou with typically Victorian rooms. 

          "Is there something I'm missing?" the Professor asked, he gestured towards a leather wing backed chair near the fire, and watched as Remy sat down uneasily.

          "No," Remy assured, "I…I've changed my mind, about a few things."

          The Professor placed a bookmark between the pages he'd been reading and closed the book with a soft thud.  A little dust rose from the book indicating it's age, "Oh?" he asked lightly.

          "I've decided I want – I mean, if it's alright that is – to rejoin the X-Men…if there's room for me on the team."

          The Professor put the book aside, "what brought on the change of heart?"

          "A lot of things.  Maybe it's boredom…maybe it's just wanting to make myself prove I'm better than I think I am, I'm not sure…" Remy said, he hung his head low, his hair fell over his eyes.  "Rogue and Kitty…even the others have mentioned…that they think I have a lot of potential…can't imagine why."

          "I think perhaps they are right, Remy," the Professor admitted, "I know you find it hard to believe, your self-esteem has gone.  Whatever happened to you in the prison seems to have altered your outlook on certain things…I can't imagine why…but if you'd like, we can get to the bottom of it together…"

          "I'd rather not, Professor…the thought of havin' someone else in my head…it kind of unnerves me," he admitted, "it ain't that I got too many secrets, there's just…some things I don't want people ever knowin' about me…not even you," he said nervously.

          "That's fine," the Professor nodded, "I trust you completely, but…when you're ready and you feel like you can trust me enough to help, I'll be here…I'm always here…drowning in paperwork…"

          Remy nodded, "I know."

          "So…you'd like to rejoin the X-Men?"

          "Yes," Remy nodded, "Maybe on just a…trial basis or something, to see how things go…If it's alright with you…and the others," he explained.

          "The others don't have a say in this," the Professor smirked.  "I'd be glad to have you join of course, but one thing I will have to warn you is that…the X-Men do function on separate teams most of the time…" he explained, "you and Rogue…will not be on the same team…"

          "We won't?" Remy asked worriedly, he'd grown used to thinking – in the last ten minutes – it might be nice having more time with Rogue being with her on missions.

          "Right now there are two teams.  Cyclops runs the blue team – which is Rogue, Kurt, Logan and Hank," the Professor explained, "Ororo runs the gold team – Jean, Kitty, Piotr and Bobby."

          "Is that all?" Remy asked.

          "There are members who have taken leave for the time being – but will be back.  Samuel Guthrie, Tabitha Smith, Jubilation Lee, and Alex Summers…they're helping found a new team of mutants called X-Factor.  Once they've established the team and helped trained members they'll be returning to the teams."

          "Right," Remy replied.  "If me and Rogue aren't going to be on the same team then I guess that's just something I can't do anything about."

          "You will occasionally find yourselves on the same missions.  Larger missions require both teams, and sometimes another teammates talents are needed on a mission, you might find yourself with her more than you think, so don't be disheartened."

          "It's just…I barely see her with all this…teachin' the students how to whoop ass in the danger room and goin' off on missions."

          "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," the Professor stated.

          Rogue had been standing out on the back porch with a cigarette when Remy LeBeau found her there, he stepped up behind her.  She was standing with her back to him, her hair swaying in a gentle cool late march breeze.  He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was still upset, he saw the rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath.

          "I didn't know you smoked, chere," Remy said, he moved over and took the cigarette from her, he put it to his lips and took a long drag, "Sweet nicotine…the only other lady in my life I'm addicted to beside yourself," he said, he blew a few smoke rings.

          Rogue looked at him, he seemed surprisingly calm now despite little over two hours ago he'd claimed he was leaving.  "I don't smoke," she said, "I just light them up and take one puff and cough the rest of the night."

          Remy took another drag, he leaned against the remaining Corinthian pillar, the other that he'd accidentally blown up had not been replaced yet.  He knew this would cost a lot, and felt still slightly guilty over the situation.  He'd somehow make it up to the professor when he found the time – or money. 

          "I thought you were we leaving," Rogue said, she watched him closely, her eyes were puffy, it was clear she'd been crying for a while.  Her cheeks still had the tearstains to prove it.

          "I was," Remy replied, "changed my mind.  Do you still want me to go?"

          "No…of course I don't, you stupid swamp rat," Rogue said with shuddering emotion in her voice.

          "Then…what?" He asked, he moved a little closer to look her in the eyes.  Under the porchlight, her eyes looked a strange grey green, her face was paler.  Her lips were trembling slightly, she was still obviously upset.

          "I don't want you to go…I just…you know what I want…" she said softly.

          Remy sighed, "I know…just doesn't seem like it's going to happen…but…who knows, maybe some day," he threw away the cigarette butt, he watched the sparks fly across path as it rolled away in the wind.

          "So what now?" Rogue asked softly, "have we broken up?"

          "I think we almost did," he said, "but…I'm sticking around…if you'll let me."

          Rogue smiled a little, "I'll let you."

          "I thought about what you and Kitty were sayin'…about my potential," Remy slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer, "I don't feel like I have much, but I figure the both of you can't be that stupid to mistake 'potential' for 'good looks'," he massaged the small of her back as he spoke, "so…"

          "So?" Rogue asked, she wrapped her arms around his neck uncertainly, he seemed so calm now compared to how he'd been earlier.  These mood swings were so unpredictable and confusing it left Rogue slightly jarred by it all. 

          "So…I went to speak with Professor Xavier…and we both agreed I should rejoin the X-Men…on a Trial basis…to see how things go…and if…I feel comfortable enough I'll settle in properly…"

          Rogue nearly cried she was so delighted with this decision, "I'm so glad…" she said softly.

          "But…I'm going to be in Ororo's team," he said sullenly, "with Jean, Kitty, PIotr and Asschunk."

          "Asschunk?" Rogue asked, looking at him strangely.  It had been a word she'd never heard anyone use before, let alone hear Remy use.

          "Asschunk," Remy reassured.

          "Asschunk…who…?" Rogue asked confusedly.

          "Bobby.  He's an asschunk, sorry, I know he's your friend, but he froze my fucking toothpaste a few weeks ago, all the water…I had to defrost the toilet the next morning, he's lucky the pipes didn't explode.  He's avoided me ever since – freak that he is."

          "Oh…" Rogue seemed a little confused, and then a little realisation seemed to dawn on her, although she said nothing to explain what she had on her mind.  "What's an asschunk, anyway?" she asked.

          "The only piece of him that's gonna be remaining if he acts like that around me much longer.  I'm sick of him giving me the cold shoulder," Remy stated in a detatched tone as he rubbed her back.

          "That's a bad pun," Rogue admitted.

          "Yep," Remy agreed, but didn't say anything else regarding it.

          Rogue sighed and pulled herself closer to him to hug him, "I'm so glad you're going to stay.  I thought it was REALLY over for good this time…"

          "Y'know, if it weren't for Kitty, we'd be both totally screwed up."

          "I know…" Rogue closed her eyes, she rested her head against his shoulder, felt the warmth of his arms envelop her.  Against him she felt safe and comfortable.  At that moment she knew the institute was home, but within Remy LeBeau's arms was where she truly belonged.

          "I'm going to really try this time, Rogue…for your sake," he stroked the bottom locks of her hair tenderly, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her rosehip shampoo.

          "Don't do it for my sake…do it for yours," Rogue pleaded, pulling him a little closer.

          "Okay, I'll try," he murmured softly and he held her a little tighter.  He opened his eyes and stared over the darkness of the fields.  Up on a mound, nearer the woodland area, he saw two deep red eyes staring back at him, watching him with such cruel intent and malice.  He closed his eyes tightly and pleaded in his head.  'Go away'.

When he opened his eyes, they were gone.

- The end (or is it?!  Mwahahahah – how many times do I have to say that before people realise it isn't really the end? LOL.  Ah, anyway, props to the avid readers and reviewers, you're the reason I do what I do!  Alex, did you notice the little in-jokes I placed in the last chapter?  I know you did.  Props to you for being one of my little inspirations.

-   Oh, and btw, just so you know, I know that the members I listed as "founding" X-Factor aren't necessarily members of X-Factor at all…I just put that in.

-  Ash


End file.
